The Art of Revenge
by Gantories
Summary: Post OotPHarry is distraught over the loss of his Godfather. He feels betrayed by his peers and Dumbledore for not letting him in on the things he should have been told. He begins his descent into darkness. Enemies become friends and visa versa. Pls RR
1. Disclaimers

Disclaimers:  
  
I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did.  
  
I will be using an idea such as the Old Arts. I didnt concieve this idea and I thank HR Acton, author of the brillant story "The Battle of Hogwarts", for this concept. Since there is an abundant amount of stories and ideas I will undoubtly intrude on other's ideas as well, without meaning too. If I do so, and I have not put a disclaimer such as this, it was a mistake and I must have formulated the idea myself. Thank you and enjoy reading. 


	2. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Chapter 1. Beginnings.  
  
A/N: This chapter is just going to introduce you to the characters (If you havent already known about them) and set my basic plot into motion.  
  
Little Whinging was in its usual state. People were trying to live a normal life, completly oblivous to the fact that an immense evil had been unleashed in the world over 1 year and 1 month ago. However, the family in 4 Privet Drive were not so ignorant. Not much at changed with the Dursleys. Dudely was, however, still becoming more massive, which would boggle any person's mind. He was over 126 kilograms and only 1.77 meters tall. You might think that this would have some affect on the behemoth's movement, but he still seemed to be able to pummel little kids whenever he felt like it.   
  
Harry sat in his room, brooding over the summer's events. Suprisingly his temper never increased over the will to destroy his room and all the contents in it, which was an improvement from his previous will to annihilate everything that came to mind. He had been going over the ministry fight over and over in his head, trying to see what he could have possilbley done different to prevent the death of Sirius. 'I_ shouldn't have gone...I should have realized it was a trap.' 'I should have studied occlumency harder_.' were his thoughts most of the time.

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but they will get longer as I do along. Bear with me.  
  
The threats of Remus, Tonks, and Moody kepy the Durselys at bay. They had been, contrast to previous years, relatively kind to him. They didn't bother him during the day and Dudely had taken on more chores around the house. It wasn't his idea of course, and there had been quite a row about it for quite sometime, but Uncle Vernon got his way. All Harry was required to do over the course of the summer was stay put and not draw attention to himself and the Durselys, which was quite all right by Harry.  
  
Harry rolled over and got up out of his bed and walked over to his drawer, where a recent letter from Hermione was sitting. He read over it again.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Things have been quiet around the U.K. for some time now. No recent news of Voldemort has come about, although the Order members are sure that something is going to happen soon. I haven't heard from Dumbledore in a while,_ (No shit? Harry thinks sarcastically. Although YOU would probably find out something new before me.) _but I am sure I will soon. I still can't believe what happened in the Ministry that night. It seems so sureal. I don't want to believe that Sirius is gone. If this is hurting me this much I can't imagine what it must be doing to you. I am soo sorry Harry. Well, on a good note your 16th birthday is coming up next week._ (A/N: Harry got his letter almost a week ago. Today is the 29th, Hermione sent the letter on the 23rd.) _That should be exciting. Well, we can't say sweet 16 and never been kissed now can we? Speaking of kissing how have you and Cho been. I understand things didn't end well between you two, but do you think you can work something out with her? I hope so, you both looked like a good couple._ (Harry snorted.) _Well Harry, I hope your summer is going as well as it can, and I'll see you soon. Stay out of trouble.  
  
Love,   
  
Hermione.  
_  
Harry crumpled up the letter and threw it into the trash bin. _'Since when has my birthday ever been anything but uneventful, Why would it suddenly start to get exciting_?' He thought. _'It seems like Dumbledore is making the same mistake that he did last summer by not letting me in on things. You think he would have learned, but I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks_.'   
  
Harry glanced at his clock. The numbers read 8:37 p.m. The Durselys would be going to sleep soon, and then, Harry thought, would begin his "studying".

A/N: This chapter is short, I know. Bear with me and the chapters will grow longers.


	3. Unexpected News

Harry picked up his copy of **_A Compilation of the Dark Arts and Theories Behind Them_** by Jaren Wolheart and began reading.

"_Although the Dark Arts are considered evil primarily by ignorant wizards who know nothing of their true nature, there have been many instances where wizards have used them to help people. The __**Imperious **curse, for instance, has been used, in the past, to help subdue mentally ill patients and provide them with moments of bliss, subsequently removing them from the harsh reality of their life. This usage has been outlawed in 1873. Many hexes, jinxes, charms, etc. that are used for offense purposes in the wizarding world are considered dark because of the way that they are used. If one was to use a standard levitating charm on a person to throw them over a cliff, would it be considered dark? Most of the wizarding are hypocrites when it comes down to the subtleties of how certain spells are used. What they fail to understand is that most spells, hexes, jinxes, etc. that are used by a wizard/witch is what classifies a spell as being Light or Dark. It is, of course, all up to the wizard performing the spell."_  
Harry thought that this theory was correct. After all, the _Imperio_ curse did provide the recipient with a type of bliss. If certain curses were used in different ways then...

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN THE MEANING OF THIS!!!" Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the pompous voice of his Uncle. Harry reluctantly went downstairs to see what the ruckus was all about. What Harry saw amazed him: The living room was full of owls, Daily Prophets, letters, and things of that sort.

"I don't know Uncle Vernon, I was not informed that all of this was going to happen." Harry said. His uncle was on the verge of a very large, involuntary, bowel movement.

"SORT OUT THIS MESS YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY MORE OF THIS...THIS...FREAKISNESS!!" Uncle Vernon exploded. He left the room in a rush, purple in the face. Perhaps he is going to the bath room, Harry thought. Harry picked up a Daily Prophet and read the front page; There was a picture of a very angry Harry, face consorted in rage and fury tears in his eyes. **_The Savior of the Wizarding World is an Unstable Time Bomb: Theories state that this is an early look of what is to come, and that Mr. Potter (currently a student in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) is perhaps unstable enough to become the next Dark Lord, if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is destroyed._**

_ "Harry Potter, long time student of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been an Avada Kedarva waiting to happen. Interviews with long time friends shed an new light into the life of our "hero".  
Ronald Weasley, of the Burrow, and long time friend and friend of Harry Potter:_

_ "Harry has changed a lot recently, and his temper seems to flare up easily now. Harry is a parseltounge and has been very interested with the Dark Arts. He enjoys the spotlight and will do anything to stay in it. I am ashamed to have called myself his friend, and I speak for the whole Weasley family here."_

_Hermione Granger, of 1537 Hapsburg Lane, London, and long time friend of Harry Potter: _

_ "Harry has been known to keep secrets from us, and has been known to have quite a temper. Has my boyfriend Ron said, he is a parseltounge and has been known to study the Dark Arts."  
There you have it folk, friends, or former friends of Harry Potter have said it, and you have read it. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, is... to put it lightly... a psycho. The sooner we get rid of Potter the sooner the wizarding world can focus on the matter at hand, getting rid of the Dark Lord._

Harry set down the paper with tears in his eyes. How could they do this? Friends since 1st year, and they do this to him! How dare they. Telling the world he was a parseltounge! ARGH! If they didn't want his friendship, then he didn't need it. He ran up to his room and closed the door, and proceeded to destroy everything else in his room with uncontrolled magic. His Aura bursting forth, with green and black sparks of magic. Harry knew this was not over, however. He still had letters to read.

#$#$#$#$#$  
A/N: ha, finally updated. Don't know how good the chapter was, so leave your feedback. I will take any help I can get right now lols. 


	4. Propositions

By the time that Harry had finished most of the letters (there was way too many of them to read all the way), he was incensed. All of the letters described their upmost hatred for him, and some had hidden curses and booby traps inside of them. Harry, not being able to do magic outside of school, could do nothing but let the various hexes and jinxes wear off.

Harry was so angry that a very large, uncontrolled, magical energy burst from him, nearly killing his relatives. Vernon had a large gash on his rather large stomach and back, Petunia suffered from a mild concussion and various bumps and bruises, and Dudley had an involuntary bowel movement and constantly pissed himself every time his bladder filled up. After having a family discussion, they agreed that they should probably leave and go make a summerly visit to Aunt Marge.

Harry, noticing that one day his relatives just happened to be 'gone', couldn't have been more overjoyed. Now he had the freedom that he always wanted, at least right now. Dudley, in a vain attempt to try and get fit, had bought a variety of fitness equipment, ranging from treadmills to punching bags, which was convenient to Harry, because he needed an outlet for his pent up anger at the moment.

While exploring his uncle and aunt's room (he dared to never venture in here while they were there) he found that Vernon had a sort of obsession with Karate. Harry found all sorts of magazines and videos, so he figured that he might as well try and learn some of it. _Magic won't be able to help me all the time_,He thought.

Over the course of three weeks, Harry had gotten relatively more fit and adverse in martial arts.

_I might as well be a blue belt _(A/N, 4th rank up: Goes White, Yellow, Orange, Blue, Green, Purple, Brown, Black. At least in my martial arts.)_ I feel sorry for anyone who tries to start some shit with me_. Harry, since he couldn't really go outside without running the risk of being attacked by Death Eaters had been using Dudley's treadmill, which was 'surprisingly' almost mint condition.

_I need to get some supplies, but with Voldemort on my tail, it would make it difficult_.Harry ruled out using his indivisibility cloak because Moody could be watching the house. Harry, who had been training all day (physically), decided it was time for a quick nap before he started reading again. The wizarding world was going to be in for a surprise when they meet the new Boy-Who-Lived...

"_Filiamente conscuro!" _Yelled Voldemort. The Dark Lord had been torturing informants all day for lack of information. _This one_, he thought,_ won't be so lucky to leave here alive_. This unlucky bastard had given Voldemort faulty information, which caused 5 of his death eaters to be killed. Voldemort would normally let his Death Eaters indulge in their torturous habits, but he needed to sedate his as well, and he was much more clever in his skills than his Death Eaters.

"Does this hurt Strover? If I were kind I would let it eat you away at its normal rate, but, as I'm sure that you are aware of, I am an asshole. So here's another little gift for you. _Tijd Vertraag_!" Strover's eyes widened in fear. He knew he was dead, and he would never be able to see his family again. He was starting to slip into unconsciousness when the Dark Lord muttered a spell to keep him awake during the torture. Voldemort conjured a mirror in front of Strover so he could see the damage that the curse was going to do to him.

"If I am correct in my estimates, it will take you 3 days to die. I conjured a mirror so that you can see how pretty you'll look while you die. Goodbye Strover, say hello to your family for me" _'NO! _Strover thought_ 'YOU BASTARD!'. _Voldemort was amused, Strover looked like he wanted to curse him to seventh hell. He was glad that he had cut out his tongue before the torture. The Dark Lord whirled around and left the torture room. He walked briskly down the corridor, passing various screaming cells and blood stained rooms. He made it to stairs, where he made his way up. The upper levels of his headquarters were infinitely better looking then his dungeons. The walls were decorated with dark green and silver paint. Black furniture was scattered at various parts of the room. He made his way to his dining room, where a copy of the Daily Prophet awaited him. Ever since the public belittlement of Harry Potter, Voldemort was considering sending an invitation for the two to meet and discuss hopeful future prospects of allying with each other. The Dark Lord was not completely naive to the fact that the-boy-who-wouldn't-die was raised almost exactly the way he was: Abused by muggles who failed to understand the power that he wielded, betrayed by the people that you thought were your friends, they were both lied to by Dumbledore, as well as manipulated by the old codger, and they both possessed unnaturally great power. The similarities were uncanny, and if he could turn Potter to his side, they would be unstoppable. Then they could turn the Wizarding World into what he viewed as the correct way it should be.

Harry awoke at around 5:30 P.M. to an owl with no feathers and blood red eyes tapping on his window. _How the hell does that thing fly with no wings _He thought. He opened his window and the 'owl' spit the letter at him. Harry watched the owl with fascination as it apparated away. _Damn, that's a really efficient creature. _Harry picked up the envelope and opened it. A letter fell to the ground. He noticed the writing was done in red..

_Harry Potter,_

_As much as I would like to see the look on your face when you get this letter I cannot. Alas the blood magic forbids it. Yes Potter, I know of the blood magic, I have informants everywhere. A few weeks back I came across a rather interesting article in the Daily Prophet, one of which basically said that your friends betrayed you. I was rather surprised, to say the least. I thought the 'Golden Trio' would stick together until death. Obviously I was wrong. Let me be the first to offer my condolences_. _Why don't people understand us? All we want it power, correct? Everyone wants power, even Dumbledore. We just go about getting it a different way. I know that this may seem like a ludicrous proposition, but I would be honored if you would join my ranks, not as a Death Eater, but as something more. You would be above the Death Eaters. You would be my right-hand man, after your training would be complete. The prophecy doesn't entail what would happen if we were to join forces. Make your reply on this letter and Veris (my 'owl') will return for it._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry started at the letter for several more minutes. This might be the break that he was waiting for. _I am not so ignorant to jump right into this, so I'll tread carefully_. Harry picked up his quill and wrote the following reply:

_Tom,_

_Before I jump into any alliances, I would like to offer a cease fire between myself and your troops. I require some leave time from this hell house, and it would make it a lot easier if I didn't have you breathing down my neck._ _If you should agree to this proposition, it would be the first step into what could be a powerful alliance, after I am done with my training._

As soon as Harry finished the letter, Veris appeared and took the letter form Harry and returned to his master.

30 minutes later, Veris returned with Lord Voldemort's acquiescence. Harry smiled and returned to his reading, getting ready for a trip to Diagon and Knockturn alley the next day.

A/N. Was going to make the chapter longer, but I decided against it. I promise that I will update more often. Thanks for the review by the way.

A/N #2.

Filiamente conscuro: Painful Flesh Eating Cruse. Causes the victim to feel their skin being dissolved, with the exception that their pain is increased 2 fold.

Tijd Vertraag: A spell that will slow down the effects of a curse or jinx that is currently in effect.


End file.
